Sleepwalking
by Mystery Mermaid
Summary: Luna told Harry she sleepwalks. Unfortunately, the caretaker Argus Filch was learned that in a peculiar encounter.


Sleepwalking

 **This is a lighthearted oneshot based on Luna telling Harry she sleepwalks and how I imagine the first night was like. I do not own** _ **Harry Potter**_ **or any of its characters.**

One thing Argus Filch liked about being caretaker at night was the peace and quiet following a day of noisy brats filling the hallways, shuffling to their classes.

"Their _magic_ classes!" he spat. "They must think they're so special just because they were born with the right blood." The only time his peaceful night was wrecked was when he caught one or two having a night adventure, fooling around with their "special gifts," as he saw them. The worst were those wretched Weasley twins. Ever since their first year they were troublemakers, testing one of their crazy inventions on other students and teachers, Filch being their favorite target. If he were in charge of punishments, he would use the old fashioned way: thrashings. Sadly, physical punishments were banned, as Dumbledore had deemed them "too harsh."

Filch nearly dozed off before a screeched "Meow!" awoke him, and two red eyes greeted him. "What is it, my sweet?" He could always count on Mrs. Norris to sense trouble. Her only reply scampering away, to whatever or whoever was the cause of the cat's unease. _If it's another one of those horrid twins…_ but it wasn't. A girl with dirty blonde hair walked by, seeming to not have noticed him or the cat. It was one of those new ones. What was her name? Loony, that was it. Whatever her name was, she was going to be sorry.

"Going for a midnight stroll, are we?" he growled to her face. Her eyes were closed, and she somehow remained oblivious. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Still no response. "Oh, the silent treatment, eh? You thought you could away with your little adventure just because you couldn't see me, is that it?" He thought he had seen all matter of disrespect, until an unattractive snort erupted from her nostrils. For once, he stood dumbfounded. "Scoff me, will ya! You brats think you're so special just because _you_ can do magic. Well, I don't need magic to teach you a lesson. If I had my way, I'd give you such a thrashing-"

"Argus, what on earth?" Professor McGonagall emerged from around the hallway, wearing her emerald dressing gown and a disgruntled expression. "I could you hear all the way down the hall, what is all the noise?"

"So sorry, Ma'am." He changed his tone to sound more respectful. The last thing he wanted was to get fired." But this demon spawn here not only disobeyed school regulations, she even had the gall to disrespect me to my face!" McGonagall motioned him to step aside so she could get a better look at the girl. Filch was tempted to leap, knowing what was coming. It always gave him a thrill when the Professor scolded the brats. She was a bit too easy on them for his taste, but it was always good enough to see them look ashamed. Oddly enough, no scolding came from the professor. She appeared to be studying the girl's face, and waved her hand in front of her eyes. Still no answer. _Here it comes!_ Filch thought happily. Instead of the anger he had had hoped for, McGonagall smiled.

"It seems our young friend is in a trance."

"A trance? Like a spell?"

"In a way."

Having little knowledge about spells, but plenty of experience witnessing their danger, Filch scooped up Mrs. Norris, clutching her protectively. "Is it dangerous?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "No, it's not dangerous. A bit of a nuisance, but not dangerous." She then nudged the girl's shoulder. "Miss Lovegood." When no answer came, the professor shook her a little more rapidly. "Miss Lovegood, wake up!" Finally, the young blonde opened her eyes sleepily, but she seemed more awake when the voice's identity was revealed.

"Oh, hello, Professor. What are doing in my room?" One look at her surroundings, and the situation dawned on her. "Oh dear, have I been sleepwalking?"

"Afraid so, Miss Lovegood," the professor replied.

"Goodness! I've never been to this part of the castle. This is why I always wear shoes to bed."

"Never mind, let's just get you back to bed, and I suggest you lock your door so you only sleepwalk in your room."

"I will, but I don't think that'll keep nargles out. It is possible they led me here while I was in a trance." McGonagall sighed and shook her head. As always, this girl was in her own strange world. While the professor led the student away, Filch was fearfully clutching his precious cat. If these so-called nargles could have such a powerful effect on that girl, what in heaven's name were these dreaded monsters?


End file.
